Muerte Total de Tenn
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: ¿Alguien hubiera pensado que Tenn sufriría su peor momento? Porque no sólo perdería a su grupo... lo perderá todo... hasta su apellido. Lo único que le queda es decidir morir o seguir con la vida... una vida de sueños rotos
1. Prólogo

He vivido una vida muy complicada...

Me alejaron de mi verdadera familia para convertirme en un "hijo perfecto."

Me privaron de todo contacto con el exterior para convertirme en un ídolo.

Me obligaron a crear una imagen que no me representa.

Me obligaron a cantar una canción robada de nuestro grupo rival.

Y me jugaron una sucia trampa para casi destruir el grupo que amo.

Sólo para ser reemplazados por cuatro vengativos, algunos de la extinta "NO_MAD"

Sin embargo, nada me preparó para lo que iba a venir.

Si lo trato de explicar, me alejaron de los Nanase para convertirme en el "hijo perfecto" del Señor Kujo.

Me privaron de todo contacto exterior para convertirme (junto a Aya) en el ídolo que superará a Zero.

Me obligaron a crear mi imagen de ser angelical. Hasta la gente piensa que soy un ángel moderno.

Me obligaron a cantar la canción robada de IDOLiSH7 conocida como "Natsu Shiyou Ze", pero no quise decirlo por miedo a herir a Gaku y Ryu.

Y lo de la trampa... casi destruye TRIGGER y eso hizo que nos reemplazaran con ZOOL.

Y tuve que superar todas y cada una de las situaciones, por mí, y por mis fans...

Sólo para que vinera lo peor...lo peor que me pudo haber pasado hasta ahora.

Y tiene que ver con un nombre... "Haru Ikaruga"... el tipo que me destruyó a mí... a Tenn Kujo.


	2. La caída de Tenn y TRIGGER

Todo comenzó hace días... estaba preparándome para debutar como solista en la agencia NoticeMe, la agencia que creamos para poder mantenernos en el mundo del entretenimiento. Y no hablo de un debut cualquiera, hablo de mi debut en un show en vivo... no cualquier show, el festival de fin de año "Black or White."

Los chicos de TRIGGER estaban felices de que finalmente pueda trazar mi camino, para así poder asegurar mi sueño cuando muera TRIGGER de forma digna. Porque debía morir de forma digna, con el amor y apoyo de la gente.

Puedo recordar la sonrisa leve de Gaku... me sentía realmente feliz de su apoyo. Y la felicidad radiante de Ryu, ni se diga.

¿Quién pensaría que el centro de TRIGGER terminaría iniciando su propio camino de solista, dentro del grupo?

Después, se suscitó el encuentro que cambió radicalmente mi vida...

Me vi la cara con un chico de cabello negro y ojos púrpuras oscuros, vestía un traje y parecía un poco mayor que yo. Dijo que estaba dispuesto a ganar el premio a nuevo solista y que recuerde su nombre... "Haru Ikaruga"

Parecía agresivo, pero por lo que sé, la gente que parece no lo es.

10 minutos antes de mi presentación oficial, tuve que mentalizarme para salir al escenario. Mi emoción era increíble... estaba a punto de entrar, cuando...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Haru apareció con unos maleantes... y de repente... escuché las palabras que destruyeron mi vida.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR NO_MAD! - gritó Ikaruga agresivo

Y sencillamente de inmediato los tres se me abalanzaron y me agredieron como nunca antes en mi vida. No podía hacer nada, ni pensar, ni decir... sólo sentía golpes, mordidas, insultos, y apenas podía ver que perdí muchísima sangre.

Gaku y Ryu intervinieron, pero Haru tuvo la "brillante" (más bien horrible) idea de que sus ayudantes atacaran agresivamente a mis compañeros, y encima los ensangrentaran un poco... para que inmediatamente me avienten al escenario, donde me iba a presentar... justo en el momento en que inició la presentación.

Ya se imaginarán lo que transmitieron en televisión internacional... "Apenas volvemos de comerciales y vemos a Gaku y Ryu agrediendo a Tenn Kujo por su presentación de solista."

De inmediato el evento de fin de año se canceló por intervención agresiva del público.

TRIGGER merecía morir con el amor y apoyo a los tres... no de esa forma, con el odio y repudio a mis dos compañeros...

De inmediato, los medios japoneses inundaron el país entero con comentarios horripilantes contra mi grupo. En pocos días, nuestra popularidad bajó hasta los suelos, peor que antes de que apareciera ZOOL, los países enteros fuera de Japón nos vetaron de por vida, y hasta algunos nos amenazaron con asesinato legal si pisábamos su tierra... y lo que es peor...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Perdí mi voz.

Ya no pude cantar... Estaba definitivamente lastimado para poder pensar en siquiera intentar volver a ser idol.

Y para colmo...

\- Necesito hablar con Kujo, es sobre algo importante - dijo Haru Ikaruga fuera de mi habitación de hospital. ¡No, por favor! ¡Cualquier persona menos él! ¡Cualquiera menos Haru!

Ah, pero entró, y al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, me miró con una sonrisa maléfica, una mezcla de rencor, burla y satisfacción. La realidad, yo tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

\- Así que el supuesto "ángel" se convirtió en mártir - dijo Haru en tono de burla - Y tus compañeros están acabados. Uno está en la cárcel y otro se convirtió en yakuza malnacido. ¿Y tú? Te convertiste en el civil con más lástima del país. ¿VES QUE EL QUE RÍE ÚLTIMO, RÍE MEJOR?

Cada palabra me dolía, como si literalmente me volviera a enterrar dagas en mi cuerpo. Era una sensación horripilante para mi.

\- Te dije que pagarías por destruir a mi banda NO_MAD, y por casi hacer quedar en ridículo y ZOOL y la agencia Tsukumo. - dijo Haru con rencor en su voz - Yo quería a NO_MAD, eran mil veces mejores que ustedes idols de papel... ¡y los obligan a disolverse! ¡Ahora te vas a resignar a tu tristeza eterna, mientras el menos favorito se convierte en el monarca de los solistas del Japón! ¡CONSIDERA EL BLACK OR WHITE DE ESTE AÑO COMO EL DÍA EN QUE LA JUSTICIA VERDADERA MATÓ A LOS YANQUIS DE NUEVA YORK, A LA DINASTÍA, A TRIGGER!

Y así sin más, me golpeó el rostro y se fue riendo levemente... cuando cerró la puerta y se fue... me puse a llorar. Nunca he llorado tanto en toda mi vida como ese día...

Es cierto, Gaku fue encarcelado por intento de homicidio, Ryu fue obligado a trabajar para el negocio de carnes, junto a la gente más odiada del país, para unirse a los yakuza, o sea... fue obligado a convertirse en criminal.

Y de lo poco que quedó de TRIGGER, la última persona querida del difunto trío... era yo... y no por mi talento... sino porque casi morí... casi pierdo la vida... pero no puedo decir la verdad, el daño ya está hecho... Ikaruga ganó, y ahora es el "underdog" más popular de la historia del entretenimiento de Japón.

Y yo, el centro de "la difunta dinastía TRIGGER", perdí todo... familia, amigos, mi voz... hasta el señor Kujo me desconoce... ¿qué más me queda?

Desde ese momento, dejé de ser "Tenn Kujo, el centro de TRIGGER"...

Ahora... soy "Tenn, la víctima de sus supuestos amigos."

Así es, ni siquiera pude mantener mi apellido... antes era Tenn Nanase, luego Tenn Kujo... ahora... sólo soy Tenn.

¿Qué me queda ahora? Sobrevivir... resignarme a mi lástima...

Si tan sólo me hubiera defendido... pero el hubiera no existe... Dios, por favor, mátame... ya no quiero vivir... ya no quiero mi vida... sólo quiero que todo acabe... quiero morir... aunque sea solo... pero ya no puedo más... no puedo seguir soportando más.. ¡No quiero seguir soportando más! ¡YA NO!

\- ¡LOS ODIO! - grité llorando con toda mi rabia y dolor, todo el hospital lo escuchó

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Tenn? - dijo una enfermera mientras llegaba asustada por mi grito

\- ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡AL SEÑOR KUJO, AL SEÑOR YAOTOME, A RYO, A MINAMI, A TOUMA, A TORAO, A HARUKA, A IKARUGA, A GAKU, A RYU, A RIKU! ¡A TODOS LOS ODIO! - grité a los cuatro vientos, desahogándome, entre lágrimas. En eso, me asusté al terminar de gritar... no puedo creerlo... Acabo de decir, por primera vez, que odio a Gaku, a Ryu, incluso a mi propio hermano, a Riku... me sentí horrible... peor que nunca... por primera vez sentí odio hasta a la gente que me ama... y odié ese odio... soy la peor persona que ha nacido.

Ya sólo me queda esperar a que todos se enteren de esto... apuesto que esto va a hacer que ejecuten a Gaku... y que pongan un precio mayor a Ryu... y encima dañará a IDOLiSH7... porque todos los ojos se fijan más en su centro, en Riku... y al final me odiará...

Sí, grité contra el señor Kujo, contra Sousuke, contra Ryo Tsukumo, contra los ZOOL, contra Ikaruga... pero jamás grité sinceramente contra mis compañeros de TRIGGER, ni contra Riku... ¿a esto he llegado? ¿A ser un rencoroso que odia a las personas que me aman y son cercanas a mí? ¡Definitivamente quiero morir!


	3. Tenn-nii me odia

Riku POV

\- ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡AL SEÑOR KUJO, AL SEÑOR YAOTOME, A RYO, A MINAMI, A TOUMA, A TORAO, A HARUKA, A IKARUGA, A GAKU, A RYU, A RIKU! ¡A TODOS LOS ODIO! - escuché gritar a Tenn en televisión... en ese instante en que terminó de gritar, empecé a llorar... no puedo creerlo... Tenn-nii me odiaba... Tanto que me esforcé para lograr estar juntos... ¿y así me lo paga?

Pero lo entiendo... yo fui quien quiso saber por qué se fue y me abandonó.

Yo fui quien le grité que ya no era mi familia.

Y ahora me lo devolvió.

Quisiera decir que estaba solo, pero la realidad es que mis compañeros de i7 estaban conmigo. Apenas me detuve de llorar y miré a mis amigos, la mánager, Banri, el presidente... me miraron aterrados

\- Rikkun, lamento mucho lo que dijo Tenn - dijo Tamaki tomando la palabra

\- No lo dijo porque en realidad te odie, simplemente tiene una horrible season - dijo Nagi tratando de calmarme

\- Nanase-san, no dejes que esto te afecte - dijo Iori

\- Yo fui quien le grité que ya no era mi familia - dije empezando a llorar de nuevo - Y ahora estoy recibiendo el pago de mis actos

\- En realidad fueron palabras, no actos - dijo Tamaki

\- ¿Tenías que joder con eso? ¡Lo haces sentir peor! - dijo Sogo molesto con Tamaki

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SI TANTO ME ODIAS, PUES TAMBIÉN TE ODIO, MALDITO SEAS TENN LA MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADA QUE TE PARIÓ! - grité horrendamente contra la televisión con la imagen de Tenn-nii, y al instante fui golpeado por Mitsuki

\- ¿CUÁL CARAJOS ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA? - me gritó Mitsuki - ¡ACABAS DE INSULTAR A TU MADRE! ¡ELLA TE DIO LUZ A TI Y A TENN!

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que acabé de hacer... y empecé a llorar desconsolado... soy la peor persona del mundo. Ni Tamaki con su madre muerta y su padre borracho, ni Sogo con toda su familia desheredándolo, ni Yamato siendo hijo ilegítimo de una antigua estrella... solamente yo, y nadie más que yo... maldije a Tenn-nii y a mi madre... y acabo de ganarme el odio de algunos chicos... sinceramente me quiero ir...

POV General

Riku se fue llorando de la sala, y todos los demás miraron con molestia a Mitsuki

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, con lo vulnerable que ahora es Nanase-san? - dijo Iori muy molesto

\- Vivió una vida difícil antes de i7, y ahora lo quieres llorando, ¡so disgusting! - dijo Nagi muy molesto

\- ¡No tenía idea de eso! - dijo Mitsuki defendiéndose

\- Pues no me extraña, viniendo de un chico con una buena familia, que nunca tuvo problemas familiares como el resto de nosotros - gritó Yamato

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo Iori muy molesto con Yama - ¿Acaso se te olvida que reprobé lo que hizo Nii-san?

\- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! - gritó Tsumugi desesperada y todos se fijan en ella - No quiero que esto termine dividiendo al grupo. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es enfocarnos en que Nanase-san se recupere. No quiero verlo así, o terminará... peor que Gaku - esto último lo dijo con dificultad, porque sabía que jugaron sucio contra Gaku.

\- Mánager, perdónanos... - dijo Iori muy triste

\- No volveremos a pelear por esto - dijo Mitsuki

\- Yes, from now on nos enfocaremos en hacer feel better a Riku - dijo Nagi

\- Se lo debemos, él dio mucho a IDOLiSH7, ahora nos necesita - dijo Sogo

\- Y nosotros lo necesitamos - dijo Tamaki - No sé qué haré si le pasa algo malo a Rikkun, ya tuve suficiente con que me quiten dos veces a Aya

\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con Riku? - dijo Yamato

Tsumugi miró a Banri y a su padre Otoharu, quien sostenía a una deprimida Kinako.

\- Ahora no lo sé - dijo una muy triste Tsumugi - Iré a hablar con él.

Tsumugi se sale de la sala y deja al resto

\- Deben saber que si IDOLiSH7 pierde a su centro, automáticamente se verán obligados a disolverse - dijo Otoharu seriamente - Así que deben hacer lo posible para que Riku siga en el equipo... IDOLiSH7 es lo mejor que hemos logrado y no quiero perderlo. Así que cuento con ustedes para que traigan a Riku de vuelta.

\- De acuerdo, presidente - dijo Yamato, y el resto asiente con la cabeza.


	4. La Ejecución de Gaku

Gaku POV

\- ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡AL SEÑOR KUJO, AL SEÑOR YAOTOME, A RYO, A MINAMI, A TOUMA, A TORAO, A HARUKA, A IKARUGA, A GAKU, A RYU, A RIKU! ¡A TODOS LOS ODIO! - escuché gritar a Tenn en televisión... me destrozó por completo.

Estaba en mi celda cumpliendo mi cadena perpetua por un horrible crimen, uno que nunca cometí. Pero ¿qué se puede esperar de una sociedad de medios de comunicación tan hipócrita como la japonesa? Cuando todo es perfecto, apoyan, pero cuando uno hace algo malo, el gremio entero de las comunicaciones te jode como una pobre chica indefensa en medio de un gigantesco grupo de pervertidos listos para desatar su jodido libido.

Pero me sorprende de Tenn, que me odie... pero lo entiendo... yo lo fastidié todo el tiempo. Lo molesté por su mala actitud, le reproché su falta de orgullo, le escupí sus verdades en lugar de ser amable al decirlo.

Es normal que me retribuya todo el daño psicológico que le hice... pero lo peor fue que los chicos de la prisión me se burlaban de mi.

\- ¿Qué paso con tu ángel, Yaotome? ¿Ya se cansó de tus maltratos? - dijo uno de los prisioneros.

\- ¿Qué se siente saber que hasta Tenn te odia, maltratador frustrado? - dijo otro

\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente ser más odiado que las chicas de T-ARA - dijo otro de los prisioneros

Y las burlas seguían... pero ya no me importan... me importó más que Tenn hablara muy mal de mi.

\- ¡CON UN CARAJO, CÁLLENSE! - gritó el guardia de la prisión y se dirigió a mi celda, junto con otros guardias menores. En eso abrió mi celda. - Señor Yaotome, queremos hablar con usted.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dije serio

\- Hemos decidido cambiar tu sentencia de cadena perpetua - dijo el guardia principal - La han cambiado por pena de muerte inmediata.

Qué oportuno, el mismo momento en que me entero que Tenn me odia, luego me entero que me van a ejecutar de inmediato... definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida

De inmediato me llevaron a la sala de ejecución. Me sentí muy mal...

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras que quieras decir? - dijo el oficial

Estaba realmente destruido, pero tenía que morir con dignidad. No iba a morir llorando como una chica violada, todavía me queda algo de orgullo. Me divorciaron de mi familia, de TRIGGER, y de la sociedad japonesa. ¿Qué me queda?

\- No tengo absolutamente nada que decir - dije seriamente

\- Bueno, procedan - dijo el guardia.

El oficial me dio una venda en los ojos. Ya no puede ver nada... me siento muy mal... pero ya no me importa nada... esa mentira de que Ryu y yo agredimos a Tenn... destr ¡BOOM!

General POV

Ese disparo acabó con la vida de Gaku Yaotome


	5. Ryunosuke termina como yakuza

Ryunosuke POV

\- ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡AL SEÑOR KUJO, AL SEÑOR YAOTOME, A RYO, A MINAMI, A TOUMA, A TORAO, A HARUKA, A IKARUGA, A GAKU, A RYU, A RIKU! ¡A TODOS LOS ODIO! - escuché gritar a Tenn en televisión... me enfurecí.

Estaba dispuesto a perdonar a un mirón que pudo habernos delatado. Sé que era un civil, pero ¿qué tal si fue enviado por una pandilla rival?

Desde que trabajo como carnicero como Eta Burakumin (la inmundicia de la gente de la aldea), he tenido contactos con la mafia japonesa, los yakuza. Al principio odiaba la idea, pero desde que las personas empezaron a agredirme por Tenn, golpeé a unos chicos, la mitad de los agresores, que eran una docena... y me sentí vivo. Me dije... "al carajo el entretenimiento, voy a ser un matón despiadado, adiós Ryunosuke Tsunashi... desde ya me conocerán como Tsuna."

Y al primer día tuve que ser tratado como un novato tímido, pero en pocos días pasé a ser el líder de mi propia mafia.

Así que bueno, tendré que enfrentarme a mafias, entre ellas la se los Tsukumo. Cierto, ZOOL podría morir en el intento, pero ellos me obligaron a esto.

Al principio tenía algo de empatía porque creía que Tenn me quería, sabiendo que ni yo ni Gaku lo atacamos... pero cuando gritó Tenn que me odiaba... toda moral se vino abajo de por vida.

Desde entonces, me dediqué a basurear a todos... me escupo a mi mismo, me escupo a Japón, a Asia, me escupo a Dios... ¡pero sobre todo me escupo a Tenn Kujo!

General POV

Ryu decide atacar salvajemente al civil gritándole de todo... imaginaba que era el mismísimo Tenn. Parece que Ryu Tsunashi definitivamente ha muerto, y en su lugar apareció el mafioso Tsuna.

Tiempo después de este asesinato, el gobierno japonés aumentó el precio a su cabeza diez veces más. Definitivamente Tsuna se convirtió en el mafioso más peligroso de Asia, aun a pesar de que sus actividades sólo se limitan a Tokio.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que una vida terminaría peor? Y todo por una estúpida mentira mediática.


End file.
